In the display field of TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) and so on, it is necessary to perform a lighting detection on the display production during manufacturing and before leaving factory. Specifically, a display driving signal is transmitted from a pattern generator to a display device through a circuit interconnecting device, and then a detection person may detect the display screen.
In the related art, when a product is performed detection, the process of replacing the circuit interconnecting board is complex, resulting in a longer waiting time for the replacement, which badly affecting the detection efficiency, and in turn the production rate of production line.